


You're A Dangerous Man, Mark Lee

by retrorenhyuck



Category: NCT
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Sex, Demon! Haechan, Demon! Jeno, Demon! Renjun, Demons, I dont know what else to tag lmaoo, Like a minor mention of them, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, a little fluff at the end, side Norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrorenhyuck/pseuds/retrorenhyuck
Summary: Mark wonders a little too far into the forest one night and ends up getting caught by a sexy little demon named Haechan."You're a dangerous man, Mark Lee"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	You're A Dangerous Man, Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my 2nd time writing a smut story and I'm hoping it turned out okay for you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Mark, I mean this in the nicest way possible but you’re a fucking psycho.” 

“And the best one you’ve ever met.” Mark added. Nudging Jaemin’s shoulder playfully. He carefully maneuvered his car onto the grass near the forest entrance and grabbed his phone out the glove compartment.

“You got a map?”

“Mark this is a fucking forest. A map isn’t what’s gonna help us get out of here.” Jaemin sighed. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to this, joining Mark on his dangerous adventure into the forest. But he knew letting his best friend go alone with the risk of encountering what he’s heard from the rumors around town was too risky. He tried his best to persuade his friend not to go but of course how could he forget Mark’s thirst for thrill.

“I don’t know I was hoping you’d have something um.. drawn up?” Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe if you had paid attention to what I said earlier you would’ve heard me mentioning the amount of people that have gone missing from the exact thing we’re about to do.” 

“Do you really think the rumors are true Jaemin?” Mark smirked, he knew what his response was going to be but he’d prefer to hear it from someone else’s mouth. Too many reports of missing and dead bodies have been made over the last few weeks for everything to be just a rumor.

“There was a police statement that came out a few days ago..” Jaemin eyes stared off into the heavily thick trees before them. “They found someone, a young boy who was two years younger than us, his body was found near this entrance.” 

Mark and Jaemin got out of the car and walked over to the spot Jaemin was mentioning. There were lines of yellow tape wrapped around the trees on the outermost part of the forest that read “NO TRESPASSING”. But what caught their attention was the white tape found formed around one of the trees. The outline seemed to resemble a body.

“Sua Jiu was found here, slumped over.” Jaemin pointed out. The two walked closer to the area. The grass around the base of the tree was an unsettling brownish green that was matted to the ground, proof that the boy’s body was left here. “They said he had scratch marks found all over his body. Might have even contributed to his cause of death.”

Mark leaned in closer to get a better look. The discoloring of the grass had to be dried blood.

“Mark?” Jaemin placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Can we leave please? Clearly what ever is going on in there isn’t something we should be messing with.”

Mark backed away from the tree, eyes boring holes onto the tape. He stood there for a minute, seemingly in thought. Perhaps Jaemin was right, this forest was surrounded by too many... accidents and he’d hate to get themselves caught up in something that was more than they could handle.

But then again, to say this didn’t make him even more interested on what exactly was beyond the trees would be a lie. A rush of excitement came over his body and Mark knew that he had to go in, he needed to see who or what the mysterious figure that was lurking around the forest is.

“Jaemin I’m going in.” Mark had a stern expression come across his face for split second before his face became unreadable. Jaemin ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, blocking the forest’s view from him.

“Mark seriously you need to think about this. People have been going missing, dead bodies have been found around here too! You can’t just run in there and expect everything to be okay!” Jaemin hold on his shoulders tightened. “Mark, I know how much you love to do daring shit but this is more life threatening than the others.”

Mark nodded, “You’re right, this is different.” He took a hold of one of Jaemin’s wrists and placed it on his heart. “My heart is beating like crazy, I know this is dangerous but doesn’t this just make you.. excited? I feel so energized, the adrenaline is running through me begging me to leave.” He smirked, “Isn’t it fun, I know you feel the same way.”

Mark removed Jaemin’s hands from him and walked up closer to the entrance, “I’m going in.” He bent down and maneuvered his body around the tape. “Feel free to join me, or you can wait in the car.” 

Jaemin watched in horror as his friend indeed wasn’t kidding about going in, Mark was heading deeper and deeper into the forest, leaving Jaemin to watch as he slowly started to disappear from sight. He looked back at the car next to him, then at Mark who seemed to be barely in sight.

“Ah fuck it.” He muttered and ran after him. If they die they’ll die together he told himself. And he’ll spend the rest of his days as a ghost annoying the hell out of Mark.

The sun was starting to set, and night was slowly creeping among the two. The sun’s rays that were once illuminating the sky was dimming down.

“Man it’s been almost an hour, we are balls deep in this forest and I’m starting to get hungry. When are we leaving?” Jaemin whined. Maybe he should’ve stayed in the car.

Mark pulled out his phone turned on the flashlight and shined the light on Jaemin’s face, effectively making his friend jump back. “This is the 5th time you’ve asked me “when are we leaving”. Ask again and I’ll tell Jaehyun about your little crush on him.”

Jaemin’s face started to heat up, “Sh-shut up.”

Mark let out a laugh, “Relax we’re in the middle of the forest, no one is going to hear us anyways.”

“Still!”

Mark shook his head and used his phone to light their way through another path. “Jaemin we might need to grab a few more rocks before going through this spot. There’s a lot of branches in the way.” 

Jaemin reaches into his pocket to grab a handful of rocks to place on the ground. “Uh... Mark.” Jaemin walked back a few steps and examined the area they previously passed through. “I think we have a problem.”

Mark turned around and walked back over to where Jaemin was at. His phone’s flashlight was lighting up the path they just passed through. “What’s wrong?”

“I swear we just came through here.” Jaemin mumbled to himself and walked a bit further down. “The rocks I placed, they are all gone.”

“What? What do you mean they are all gone?”

Jaemin flashed his phone light at a familiar spot. “There right there! I just placed some when we passed through! Remember when we had to duck under this branch?” He pointed, “The trail is gone.”

Mark peered closer at the ground. Jaemin was right, they were just here not even a minute ago. “Let’s retrace our steps.” Mark got in front of Jaemin and headed back the way they came from. “What the fuck?”

“The rocks I put down just.. disappeared again?!” Jaemin freaked out. He pulled out the few rocks he still had in his pocket, a clear indication that he wasn’t hallucinating and did make sure to leave a trail behind for them.

“Do you think someone...” Jaemin trailed off, stopping himself from saying anything that might make the situation even worse.

“... yes.” Mark looked Jaemin in the eyes before looking over at something. Jaemin followed his gaze, there was a bloody hand print on the tree they just passed. The two stayed silent and made eye contact with each other again.

“Mark.” Jaemin said with a barely audible whisper. The temperature around them took a major shift with the air feeling much colder than it did before. Too cold.

“We need to leave.” His voice trembled. The two of them were shivering now and that was all it took for Jaemin to reach out and grab a hold of Mark’s wrist.

“But the trail...”

“Fuck the trail, we’re getting the hell out of here right now, I don’t care if we have to go by muscle memory. You and I both knew what we just saw.” He dragged Mark pass a few trees.

“Aw, and I was just starting to have fun with you two.”

The grip on Mark’s wrist tightened as the two turned around to the face the owner of the voice behind them. The sight they were met set a chill down their spines. Standing behind them was one—no two figures clad in black. 

“Why are you two looking at me like I’m some type of monster?”

“That’s because you are one Chan.”

“Ah, it must be the horns then. Gets them every time.” 

“Wha-” Jaemin was about to speak when suddenly he felt a hand come up to his mouth. If he was to describe the feeling it would be bony and cold. Way too cold.

“Let me have this one.” Jaemin felt another hand grip him hard around the waist pulling him back.

“As Long as I get to keep the black haired boy I’m fine.” Mark tried to reach out for Jaemin only to feel a cold hand clasping around his own. He could feel his heart immediately begin to start racing in his chest. This is definitely not Jaemin.

“Don’t be too rough with him Jun.”

“That’s a message Jeno needs to hear specifically.” The voice laughed. “But don’t worry we’ll be sure to treat him very well.”

Mark heard the sound of leaves rustling and a cold breeze brush against his skin. If it weren’t for the sound of twigs snapping—a sound he definitely wasn’t the cause of—the forest would have been deadly quiet.

“Jaemin.. are you still here?”

“Your little friend is a bit... occupied at the moment.” Mark felt the cold hand that was still clasped around his pull him forward. The forest was completely dark now with his phone now on the forest ground so he couldn’t see where he was going. Just a dark shadow looming in front of him.

“Where is he? Who are you? What did you do with him?” Mark questioned. He kept looking around him as the figure in front kept dragging him along the forest. No matter how hard he squinted his eyes he couldn’t make out Jaemin’s figure anywhere.

Everything looked the same in the darkness.

“JAEM-“

“Silence!” The figure in front of him shouted with an authoritative voice. Mark instantly went quiet.

“I can’t stand it when my prey get so noisy. It will attract the others and I really don’t feel like sharing right now.”

The cold hand that was pulling his let go and suddenly re-positioned itself around his waist pulling him closer to its cold body. “What the-”

His body started to feel lighter, something was happening, he wasn’t sure what but judging by the sudden feeling in his body and the arm gripping his middle half even tighter. Mark knew that the owner of this was the dark shadow draped over his body.

Mark felt something pooling at his feet. Water? He thought. He wasn’t sure but he could feel his body slowly get enveloped in a cool liquid like substance. It felt like water but at the same time it didn’t leave any part of him feeling ‘wet’. 

He felt his body moving downwards—Is that even possible?—and suddenly his foot made contact with the hard ground. 

There was light illuminating around his feet and slowly unraveling itself around him. The cool black liquid—that Mark could now see was indeed not water—completely disappeared into oblivion. Mark breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, some damn light!

Once his vision was fully restored Mark was able to see where exactly he was at. If he didn’t know better he’d say it looked like he was in a wooden cabin judging by all the expensive decor and furniture decorating the place. There were large windows at the back of the room with a fire place situated near them. Two love seat couches placed next to the fireplace with a coffee table in the middle. a spiral staircase at his left and a door to his right. The place looked high end but in a cozy way.

“Whoa, someone’s eager.” Mark felt a cold breath hit his neck and the arm around his waist let go. He stepped back further into the room to get a good look at whatever the hell it was that put him in this situation.

Mark expected to be met with a vile sight. Something that would make even him jump back in shock. But no, what or shall he say who he was looking at was something entirely different from his expectations.

He took in every detail he could about the boy before him. Black hair and round black eyes were the first things he immediately saw. Next was the fangs and the black pointy horns siting atop the boy’s hair, no matter how hard he tried Mark just couldn’t for the life of him figure out what in the hell he was looking at. 

“Like what you see?” A smirk made its way onto the boy’s face. His features gave him such a delicate look, almost angelic in a weird way but he knew whatever he was looking at was far from that.

“Congratulations!” The demon clapped, his nails were painted black and Mark could see a few cuts on his fingers. “You’re the first prey I’ve ever brought back home to not scream and run into oblivion after seeing a demon. Finally a sensible one.” Mark just stood in silence. Still trying to process what was happening. 

Demon?

The demon turned his head to the side and then turned his attention back to Mark. He racked his eyes over his body. For a moment he seemed to be in deep thought staring at Mark unabashedly before disappearing then reappearing behind him, black smoke filling the air. His left arm was situated around Mark’s neck and right arm slowly wrapping itself around his waist.

“Or are you?” He questioned, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “I want to know what a human like you is doing in this part of the forest.” He pulled Mark in closer to his chest. “You know, prey of your kind don’t usually go back.” Mark felt a cold hand wondering near his heart and for a second, just a slight second, Mark was about to grab a hold of it.

“Your heart is beating eerily slow for a human who is facing death.” The demon hummed. “Definitely a prey I will remember. Give me your name human.” The cold hand that was once lingering around his heart roughly placed itself on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Mark hissed at the pain, the nails were digging into his shoulder blade so hard it felt like blood was going to come out. “Ss-ahh its M-Mark.”

“I want your full name human.” He pressed down harder.

“Mark lee-ah FUCK!” Mark winced, he tried to get out of the demon’s grasp but the arm around his waist wasn’t budging. The demon removed his hand, small drops of blood was found staining its finger tips and the demon shrugged it off and licked at it.

He licked at the blood once, twice, and on the third time he let the tip stay sitting in his mouth for a little longer. “Your blood is absolutely delicious!” The demon jumped in excitement. “Looks like I chose the right one.” Mark looked over his shoulders in shock at the scene behind him.

“I’ve never had blood so... mhmm.” The demon moaned. “All the prey I’ve had before were bland, nothing too exciting. But yours-” The demon rubbed at the small spot of blood saturating through Mark’s shirt and put the finger back into his mouth. “-definitely what I’ve been needing for a long time.”

The small cut made on his skin was beginning to feel numb, and he felt his body go a little lax. “What the hell?” Mark muttered.

“I inserted some of my venom through your skin.”

“Wha-”

“You’re a special one I’ll give you that.” The demon removed the iron grip it had around Mark’s waist and used it’s hand—the one not stained in blood— to pull him over to one of the love seats. “Usually I like to torture my prey a little before I drink them dry but today I want to try something.... different.”

Mark forced himself to lean forward. His energy felt like it was draining fast and he had a hard time keeping himself upright. Hell he couldn’t even move his arms even if he wanted to.

“It’s not deadly, just something to make sure you stay put while I get things ready.” The demon said as he made his way up the stairs. 

What is he getting ready? Mark’s eyes wandered over to the stairs to his right. Fuck I really should’ve listened to Jaemin. I’ve really done it now. He sighed thinking about all the warnings his friend tried to tell him. Now he’s about to get his blood drunken up by a ‘demon’ and Jaemin has gotten snatched up by that said demon’s friend. I’m such a dumbass.

“Okay I’m ready now!” The demon suddenly appeared right next to Mark and grabbed a hold of his wrist. 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Mark asked, barely any bite was evident in his voice. His legs felt wobbly and the demon with the iron grip on his wrist wasn’t saying anything.

“Hmm.” The demon hummed and twirled it’s index finger in the air and before Mark could even blink he was standing before a velvety red bed.

“I want you to fuck me.” The demon let the words fall from its plump lips nonchalantly with a smile plastered on his face. Mark looked over at the him in shock and nearly chocked at the words. “But of course I will be indulging in some of your blood during the process.”

“P-process? What the hell is wrong with you?” The demon pushed Mark onto the bed and reached over to the bedside table to grab a pair of silver handcuffs.

“Be a good boy for me, okay?” The demon winked and leaned over to place a kiss on the base of Mark’s neck. After a few pecks it grabbed a hold of Mark’s wrists and handcuffed them to the headboard.

“I don’t usually do this with prey.” The demon slowly removed the black coat from its body along with the tight fitted shirt underneath leaving the upper half bare for Mark to see. “I also don’t have prey wandering so deep into the forest like this. I’m sure the humans in your world have been wary of this area.”

The demon placed his hands on the collar of Mark’s shirt and ripped it apart with ease making Mark gasp at the sudden roughness. If Mark was being honest this little action turned him on despite the situation he was in. 

“Yet here you come bearing gifts for me.” Mark felt the cold hands of the demon lay flat on his chest making him shudder as it began to run its hands over his abs. “Your blood is of high quality, your lack of fear is such a turn on, and your appearance is one to be desired I think I’ve truly found myself a special one.”

“I think you’re desirable too.” Mark immediately closed his mouth out of embarrassment. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to say that!

The demons ears perked up at this and a sly grin spread across its face. Why is he so damn fine?

“Hmm, you think so?” The demon leaned down towards Mark’s chest and gave it small kitten licks starting from the base then moving up higher towards his nipples. “As a little treat I’ll entertain you for a bit.”

Mark breathed in a heavy breath as he felt a smooth tongue lick over his nipples, swirling itself in a circular motion around the area before bringing its tongue back over the sensitive bud. The demon was alternating between both nipples, sucking so hard that Mark was a moaning mess on the sheets.

To say Mark was embarrassed would be an understatement, his body felt hot even with the cold body leaned over him and a wave of lust washed over him. For now he blamed it on the poison the demon injected into him.

“You’re such a good boy.” The demon cooed at him, lifting his head up to look at Mark’s flushed face and half lidded eyes. The demon thought Mark looked absolutely delectable like this. 

Mark watched as spit was dripping down from the demon’s mouth onto its chin and landing atop of his chest. Just seeing the demon in such a way made his dick harden against the rough fabric of his jeans.

“I want to fuck you.” Mark breathed out. “R-right now- ah!” He felt a pair of fangs begin to delve into the side of his neck. It hurt like a bitch but just as soon as the pain came in a feeling of satisfaction and pure ecstasy hit him. His blood was being sucked and although he should be more alarmed at the realization he couldn’t find it in him to stop the demon. It was sucking him up like it had been starved for days, running its hands all over his sides and grinding itself down on Mark’s bulge while it blissfully kept drinking him up.

Mark was bucking his hips up trying to gain more fiction between the two and reach an orgasm while the feeling of euphoria still had him on a new high. With the demon moaning into his neck Mark became even more of a mess and wanted nothing more than to break out of these cuffs and ram the demon into the bed.

“... cuffs... off.” Mark moaned between words trying to regain his composure. “I want the cuffs off so I can fuck you so good angel.” The demon stopped drinking and licked at the bloody wound making him shudder at the feeling.

He leaned back up, fresh blood still coloring the corner of its plump lips as it frowned at Mark. “Call me angel again and I’ll slice your throat.” A threat? Fuck that was hot.

“What should I call you then, sweetheart.” Mark grinned. The demon’s threat did nothing but go straight to his dick.

“Haechan, Hyuck, or some cute pet names I don’t care. But not an angel, I can’t stand them.” Mark grinned at the demon. Finally a name to go with the cute face and devilish attitude.

“Okay Haechan.” Mark liked the way it rolled off his tongue. “Get me out of these handcuffs so I can give it to you good baby.” 

Haechan smirked, intrigued at Mark’s offer. “I like the sound of that.” He looked up at the handcuffs. “I’ll take them off but if you try to leave I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Mark shook his head. “If you ever see me try feel free to do so.” Haechan seemed satisfied with his answer and leaned over to unlock the handcuffs. Chest hovering over so close to Mark’s face that he stuck his tongue out to give the boy’s nipple a little lick, earning a shocked gasp from the boy above him.

“There, the cuffs are off. You better fuck me goo-” Before Haechan could even finish his sentence he felt a pair of hands grab at his waist and flip him over. “Oh my-”

An ambush of kisses came down attacking his chest, Mark was pecking him all over, stopping at certain areas to leave marks on him. “Your nipples seemed really sensitive earlier.” He said in between kisses. “I’d like to give them a taste.” He licked at his lips then started getting to work over the demon’s nipples, licking all around them and sucking them as if they were the sweetest candy in the world. Haechan was a moaning mess underneath him, twisting and turning in the sheets while he grabbed at Mark’s back to stay grounded.

Mark moved up to his neck and gave some more sweet pecks before pulling away to admire his work. He was very pleased with what he saw.

Mark gripped Haechan’s bulge then removed all the clothes that were in his way and threw them somewhere across the room. Haechan’s cock sprung up leaking precum that was already running down the sides of his length. 

“How long are you going to make me wait Mark?” The boy purred. His eyes were glowing red and his face was flushed. Mark really liked the sight in front of him. He leaned down and positioned himself between Haechan’s soft thighs, rubbing his hands around them slowly before bringing them back up to wrap around Haechan’s cock. The boy underneath him let out a sickeningly sweet moan and arched his back at the feeling of Mark’s tongue swirling around his length as he slowly worked his way from the base of his cock to to the very tip.

“F-fuck Mark!” He reached out to grab a hold of Mark’s hair and force him to swallow his cock whole. Mark started bobbing his head and making choking sounds as he deep throat him, the taste of his sweet precum running down the back of his throat. Just as Mark’s bobbing became faster, Haechan’s moaning became more louder and erotic as he forced his head up and down his pretty cock. Mark, sensing his orgasm was near, released his cock with a ‘pop’ sound and looked at the disheveled boy before him.

“You’re so pretty like this Haechan.” Mark left a trail of kisses along the sides of Haechan’s thighs, making sure to stop every now and then to leave a few marks. He caressed his waist as he gently turned him over and put him in a doggy style position. 

Face down, ass up. Mark really was enjoying the view a little too much.

Haechan’s ass was on full display with his cute little hole puckered out and swollen cock and balls swinging between his legs. Haechan had his face buried into the sheets beneath him, gripping tightly with his sharp nails.

He wiggled his ass a bit and whined at the lack of touch. “Hurry up and fuck me into the mattress!”

Mark smiled and smacked his ass, “is that what you want baby?” Mark rubbed his finger over Haechan’s hole before running his tongue and fucking him with it. 

“Ah fuck, yes!” Haechan arched his ass up to make Mark’s tongue go even deeper. “Y-yes! Right there!” 

Mark pulled his tongue out and placed his finger back over the swollen hole. “How bad do you want me to fuck you, love?” Mark got up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the counter and dipped three fingers in it. “I want to hear exactly what you want me to do to you.” He slowly pushed his index finger into Haechan’s entrance.

“I-I want you to- ah!” Two fingers were in. Mark moved his fingers around as he waited for Haechan to warm up to it.

“You want me to what? I can’t hear you.” Mark smirked and added a third finger. Haechan raised himself up a bit higher and started to push himself back against his fingers. 

“I want y-you to fuck me! I want you to shove your big fat cock in my tight hole baby. I want you to fuck me so hard that my headboard leaves a dent in the damn wall!” 

“As you wish.” Mark removed his fingers and hurriedly pulled down his jeans, effectively releasing his long girthy cock out. Haechan watched in a daze at the size of it, he was pretty big himself but Mark was really something else. The head of Mark’s cock was a pretty pink and it had Haechan drooling at the sight of it.

Mark lubed himself up and positioned the tip at Haechan’s entrance before slowly pushing in, he didn’t want to hurt the boy so he waited for the okay to go further in and properly move himself inside. It didn’t take long before Haechan started fucking himself back against Mark, moving himself against him in a sloppy and desperate attempt to feel as much of Mark in him as possible. He was a complete mess in the sheets and Mark was the reason for that.

Mark grabbed at Haechan’s waist gently, slowing the boy down and pushing into him with at a snail’s pace before he slowly built up in speed and started to fuck the boy roughly into the velvet sheets. Mark raised his right foot and placed it onto the bed as he angled himself at a better position and was able to fuck into Haechan, balls deep as he pounded into him relentlessly.

His pace was sloppy, movements uneven but it didn’t matter to the two. Mark was groaning and fucking the boy with no mercy, ramming the pretty demon into the bed, and Haechan was at an all time high as Mark switched up positions and now had Haechan sitting on him, taking his cock all the way in as he bounced himself on top of Mark.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Haechan leaned over once again to lick at the side of Mark’s neck as his strong hands forced Haechan’s ass up and down his cock. Haechan grazed against it before sinking his teeth in for a round two of Mark’s blood. 

Just as Mark was about to reach his high, he felt Haechan tighten around his cock and a warm substance shooting out across his chest as Haechan let out a broken moan and collapsed in his hold. With one last thrust, Mark shot large amounts of cum against the bed as his cock flew out from Haechan’s hole. 

“Fuck, this is the best sex I’ve ever had.” Haechan said as he rolls off of Mark and lay beside him. His eyes were lidded and were threatening to shut. 

Mark looked up at the ceiling above them, his chest rising and falling as he slowly took in everything that happened. He literally just had sex with a demon! And a cute one at that. Mark looked over at Haechan’s exhausted face and got up from the bed. “I’ll get us cleaned up, you stay here.”

“Promise you won’t run away?” Haechan muttered. He looked at Mark with a pout on his face and red eyes shining with... worry?

Mark laughed at his cuteness and waved him off. “Don’t worry I’ll be right back.” After a few minutes passed he came back with a bowl of warm water and a few wash cloths in hand. He made his way to the bedroom and saw a sleeping Haechan dozing off on the bed and if Mark was being honest, that was the cutest sight he’d ever seen. He quietly and gently cleaned up Haechan and washed himself off then got back in the bed and laid next to the boy.

He pulled Haechan up to lay against his chest and pulled the covers up. Mark wrapped an arm around Haechan then closed his eyes.

A bright ray of light was shinning its way into the room and Mark slowly moved around a bit. He felt something heavy pressing him down and and opened his tired eyes, confused as to what it could be. His vision was blurry and he could make out a mop of brown hair, brown hair? In his vision. The locks of hair were ticklish against his chest as the owner of it snuggled into him.

“What the-” Mark groaned as everything that happened last night came flooding back to him. Suddenly he felt his cheeks begin to heat up and the demon currently pressed against him moved itself to look up at him with a smile on his face.

“You didn’t leave.” Haechan said, he looked at Mark with a curiosity in his eyes. “Why? Shouldn’t you be afraid of me? Of us?” 

“Huh? Why should I?” 

“The deaths in the forest? Don’t you think we did it?” Haechan asked.

Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure to be honest. Could be anything.” 

Haechan nodded and rested his head against Mark’s chest. “It wasn’t us, it was the other supernaturals. Rumors are going around that it might’ve been the wolves.” 

“Wolves?! They exist?”

“Yes they do, in fact, us demons don’t usually act unless provoked. The wolves however will attack at any given chance. They are very cautious and overly protective of their territories.” Haechan strummed his fingers against Mark’s chest. “You’re lucky Renjun and I got to you in time. If you and your friend were to traverse this forest any further, that wolf pack would’ve got to you, and they are very hostile.”

“And you demons aren’t?” Haechan laughed at Mark’s comment.

“We’re not the most innocent supernatural out there but at least we don’t go around killing others for no reason.”

“That’s funny considering I was your “prey” when you first caught me.” Mark laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “But that was kind of hot, not gonna lie.” Haechan hummed against Mark’s chest.

“Shouldn’t you be scared of me?”

“Well.” Mark clicked his tongue. “You’re a bit intimidating at first but after getting fucked out you just look pretty cute.” Mark felt a hand slap against his chest as the boy laying on him was a stuttering mess. 

“S-shut up!” Haechan turned his face away from him. Mark simply laughed it off and brushed his hand through Haechan’s hair.

"But seriously," Mark brought his fingers up to Haechan's horns and stroked. "I do find you pretty cute. If you'll allow me to. I'd love to get to know you better." Haechan jumped up a bit at the feelings of Mark touching his horns and sat himself up to look at Mark who currently was flashing a wide smile, so big that his dimples showed a bit. Haechan wasn't going to admit it out loud but he did find it endearing.

"You're a dangerous man Mark Lee."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
